Payment
by ProjectTemptress
Summary: Kay has moved in with her romantic interest Sin since her boyfriend kicked her out. But how will she repay him for this?


"Siiiiinny are you okayyyy?"

"Siiiin..?"

"Sin wake the fuck up.."

"SIN!"

_**Whack!**_

"What the fuck was that for?" Sin growled, rubbing his freshly-smacked cheek angrily. Kay loomed over him on all fours, a confused and somewhat concerned look on her face. "Well you wouldn't wake up.. So I.. I'm sorry.." she looked down, her eyes wandering. Sin smirked. "What are you lookin' at down there?" Kay's eyes widened, her face turned pink, and she scrambled to get off of him. "N-n-nothing!" Chuckling, Sin pulled her closer and put his lips to hers. Their eyes closed as they exchanged soft laughter and little 'mmm's. "I love you," Kay whispered as the kiss broke. Sin smiled a little, whispering "I love you too sweetie".

Kay climbed out of bed and waltzed to the bathroom, smirking at him as she went. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. For once, she actually smiled at her reflection. She felt beautiful whenever Sin spoke to her.

"Oh, Sin?"

"Yeah?" Sin looked over to the bathroom door, waiting for it to open. Kay opened it a little and poked her head out.

"Thank you.." she smiled, her left ear drooping a little.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here, silly.." Then she closed the door again before he could say any more.

Sin chuckled to himself and stretched. "You know I'm gonna need more than a little 'thank you' for doing you this favor, right?" he called to her, smirking. Kay snapped the door open, eyes wide. "You want me to..? But I told you I don't have any money.." Sin held up his hand, stopping her. "Baby I don't need your money, I've got that covered." Kay tilted her head, stepping into the bedroom more. "You want me to cook..?" she asked, praying for him to say no. She really wasn't that great of a cook and didn't want to disappoint her Sinny.

"You don't need to cook for me, silly. Get in bed."

"But I'm not tired.." Kay giggled, finally catching on to what he had asked of her.

"Then I'll make you tired, how's that sound?"

Kay bit her lip, climbing into bed slowly. "And how are you gonna make me tired?" she climbed on top of him and kissed his neck softly.

"Nnn.. I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you.." he smirked, flipping over on top of her and holding her to the bed by her wrists. He kissed her roughly, chuckling at her soft moans although he'd done nothing. "Doesn't take a lot to make you excited, does it?" he reached down and rubbed her pussy through her thin panties. Kay gasped softly, finding herself growing wetter with his every move. "Ohhh.. S-Sin.."

Sin moved Kay's panties out of the way and felt her bare, wet pussy. He grinned, finding it very wet. "I've barely done anything and you're soaked.." Kay whimpered softly, embarrassed. "Siiin.. Don't say things like that.." Sin licked her neck, pulling down his boxers and rubbing his hard member on her womanhood. "You want this, baby?" he kept rubbing it on her, smirking as her face turned more and more red.

"Y-yes.. please.. put it in me baby.." she breathed.

"I can't hear you~.."

"Put it in me Sin!"

"Put what where~?"

"Siiin.. shove your cock in my pussy.."

He gave her what she wanted, pushing himself into her all at once, groaning softly as Kay squealed in pleasure. Thrusting slowly, he kissed her a few times, whispering 'relax' in between breaths. Kay wrapped her arms around his back, gripping his shoulders and pulling him further into her. "Mmm.. baby you're so tight," Sin moaned as he sped up and thrusted deeper. Kay started panting softly and moaning loudly, loving every second of the love she was receiving. "Sin I love you.." she panted, wrapping her legs around his waist. He thrusted harder, faster, and deeper as he whispered back "I love you too Kay.." Multiple thrusts later, Kay's moans turned to gasping breaths, panting, "I-I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum...!"

"Hang on just a bit baby.. I'm almost there, I promise," Sin groaned in return, pumping his cock in and out of her harder than ever before. She nodded quickly, gritting her teeth as she neared her orgasm. She tilted her head back and her moans turned to muffled screams. "Ohhhh! S-Siiin! Ahhhn fuck! I'm cummiiiiing!" Sin grinned, then groaned as he came inside of her, his dick oozing hot cum. "Nnnn fuuuuckkk..." he panted heavily, shuddering as the last few drops of cum shot out. They laid on the bed, panting and sweating heavily.

"I love you Kay.."

"I love you too baby.."

Sin © SiNShadowed on FA and dA

Kay © sonicsbabe823 on FA and dA/ProjectTemptress on FF and FA


End file.
